


A Trip to the Vet

by PenguinObsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinObsession/pseuds/PenguinObsession
Summary: Draco didn't intend on adopting a puppy. He didn't intend on it scratching on his door in the middle of a thunderstorm. He didn't intend on falling madly in love with puppy breath. But it happened and now he has to go to the vet, and the best vet in town is none other than Harry Potter





	

Late one evening Draco was sitting in his shop packaging potions that needed to be sent out the next day. He was hungry and exhausted, but the work needed to be done. Loud cracks of thunder boomed outside and lightning lit his shop in an eerie white light. All Draco wanted was to go homeland sit in front of a warm fire with a good book and a nice glass of red wine. 

While he was finishing up an order of hangover cure potions Draco stopped, and his eyebrows furrowed. It was difficult to hear over the rain pelting against his windows and the thunder, but Draco could have swore he heard a small bark and scratching. When he didn't hear the odd sound for a minute or so the young wizard shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. Not even five minutes later Draco could have sworn he heard the sound again. The only dog that lived in this part of Diagon Alley was Rusty who was a lazy old dog who lived at the Leaky Cauldron. Thinking he must be mad Draco shook his head and decided that it was time to go home and that he would finish his work in the morning. As he was getting his things Draco heard the bark for a third time. He threw down his coat and marched to the front of his shop where the sound was coming from. 

At first things were too dark form him to see anything but a flash of lightning illuminated the shop, and scratching at the glass of his front door was a small black puppy. Curious Draco went and opened the door, scooping the sopping wet puppy into his arms. It was shivering and just through touch Draco could tell the poor thing has missed several meals. Still as paranoid as ever Draco waved a few spells over the pup making sure it wasn't an Animagus. Once satisfied that the puppy was just that, a puppy, Draco quickly started attending to it's needs. He cast a warming charm on the pathetic little animal, and then using a towel started to dry it off. He didn't have much in the food department so that would have to wait until he got it home. Once dry and in proper lighting Draco assessed that, at least physically, the dog was in decent health besides missing a few meals. He also decided that it was pretty darn cute.

It was all black except for all of its little toes which were white. It had big brown eyes that when they looked up at him Draco felt his heart melt. After a quick lifting of it's leg Draco learned that it was in fact a boy. Once dry the puppy yipped happily, wagging it's tail and along with it it's entire butt. It nipped at Draco's fingers playfully and when the wizard scooped him up it proceeded to bathe him in kisses. Draco gave a chuckle. He was adorable but there was no way Draco could keep him. He had never had a dog before, he didn't even know the first thing about dogs. Gray eyes looked down at the pup when it gave a big yawn and snuggled up closer to Draco where it promptly fell asleep. At that sight Draco thought his heart was going to explode. 

He gathered up his things best he could without waking the sleeping angel, and then Flooed home. When he got to his flat the puppy was still sound asleep in his arms. Draco laid it down gently on the couch, and then went to the kitchen to try to find something for it to eat. What did puppies even eat? He didn't have any dog food nor did he have the slightest clue where to get it. After staring at his cupboards for 10 minutes and still not having a clue Draco sighed and opened his laptop.

A little over a year ago Pansy introduced Draco to the World Wide Web. At first he hated it. It was confusing, he kept getting emails from Nigerian Princes who wanted his money, like he had any to give, and it was infested with Muggles. After some trial and error and also learning about the World Wide Wizarding Web Draco quickly learned to love the internet and now it was how the majority of his business was done. 

The young wizard typed into the search engine "What to feed a puppy when you don't have dog food" and was quickly met with thousands of results. What would he do without the internet? After clicking the first link he read that unseasoned hamburger with rice was a filling meal that wouldn't upset the puppy's stomach. After rummaging through his fridge and cabinets Draco found rice and ground turkey which he figured was close enough to hamburger. With a few quick cooking spells Draco had in front of him a plate of boring rice and hamburger. The pile was awfully big though, how much should he feed the little bugger? After another quick search Draco placed one cup into a bowl and stored the rest for later. The sound of little nails on the hardwood floor caused Draco to turn around in time to see a black blur racing into the kitchen. The puppy hit his legs with a thumping started barking and clawing at his pants.

"Knock it off you! These are very expensive pants and I will not have you tearing a hole in them" he scolded, and with a light push with his foot he moved the puppy about a foot away from him. It sat looking up at him excitedly, a small bit of drool dripping out of the side of its mouth. Draco sat the bowl down in front of the dog where it proceeded to scarf the food down. Sad gray eyes watched the little puppy eat everything as fast as he could. It's little ribs were visible at all times, and by the way it ate he knew it hadn't had a meal in quite some time. When the bowl was licked clean the puppy gave a large yawn, walked over to Draco and whined to be let up. Not able to resist Draco scooped the black ball into his arms and pet it softly long after it's breathing was steady and it was asleep. 

After 30 minutes of work Draco had created a bed fit for a king. He had taken pillows from his couch and blankets to create a luscious throne for his puppy to sleep on-wait no not his puppy, he couldn't keep it- for the puppy to sleep on. He laid the little bundle down on the soft velvet cushions and then eagerly went and climbed into his own bed. Finding the puppy had made a long day even longer and Draco was exhausted. The blonde closed his eyes and felt himself start to drift off until he felt a tug at his sheets. He sat up and looked over the side of his bed to find a little black mass clawing at the silk. When it saw him it whimpered and whined. 

"Nope. My bed is a dog free zone. You have your bed now go on." Draco turned his back and expected the puppy to realize that it wasn't allowed in the bed and go back to its own. But Draco was very very wrong. For another 30 minutes it sat at the edge of his bed and cried. Draco buried his head under his pillows in an attempt to drown out the pitiful cries, but nothing worked. With a huff Draco caved and reached over to scoop up the pitiful pup and lay it in bed, where is proceeded to snuggle right into Draco's side and promptly fall asleep. Draco sighed, but smiled and laid down to sleep. It was the best sleep he had gotten in years.

*************************************************************

"Dray! He is the cutest thing in the world you can't possibly be thinking about getting rid of him!?" Pansy sat on the floor of his shop cooing over the puppy that was currently chewing o her fingers. Draco had written her in the morning and the witch Flooed over the second she had gotten his letter.

"Pans I've never owned a dog before, much less a puppy! I have a business to run, and I can barely take care of myself. It wouldn't be fair to him." Draco sighed and looked lovely down at the puppy. As soon as his eyes fell on it, the little thing turned around and rain straight to him, whining to be picked up. No able to resist Draco scooped him up and coddled him in his arms.

"Draco Malfoy you are a monster! He adores you. And the poor thing was obviously abandoned before how could you do the same?" Looking down at the puppy in his arms Draco couldn't help but silently agree with her. The pup did have an attachment to him, and Draco would be lying if he said he didn't adore the little bastard. And the idea of someone leaving this little defenseless puppy out in the pouring rain made his blood boil. 

"But I don't even know how to take care of a puppy Pans!" He whined but he could feel himself giving into her. Having the puppy around would keep him from getting lonely. Besides Pansy and Blaise, Draco didn't have much of a social life. Sure people came into the shop and bought potions, but they knew who he was and what he did. This little puppy didn't know nor did he care. He loved Draco unconditionally and that was something Draco had never had before. 

"Harry just opened a vet's office here in Diagon Alley! You could set up an appointment and go ask him." Draco's smile turned into a frown at the mention of Harry Potter. How could he forget that the Golden Boy had opened a shop just two streets down? It was all over the newspapers that Harry had decided not to be an Auror. You would have thought that the Earth had stopped spinning by the way The Prophet told the story. A little over a month ago the Chosen One opened his own clinic and offered his services to magical and regular animals alike. 

"I wouldn't dare take him to that filthy place. Potter has no idea what he is doing. He would probably give him the wrong shots, or claim that I am abusing the puppy and get him taken away from me." With that idea Draco clutched the pup a little closer to his chest. Sensing something wrong in Draco the puppy licked his chin and face. It worked and soon Draco had relaxed and was smiling softly again as he rocked the puppy gently in his arms.

Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco's childish behavior. "Draco it has been six years since the War! I thought you would be over this ridiculous hatred you had for him. He is the best in the field unless you want to take the puppy to a Muggle vet. You're calling today to make an appointment understand?" Her voice was stern and brown eyes narrowed threateningly at Draco, daring him to put up a fight. Draco sighed and submitted. He couldn't and wouldn't go to a Muggle vet, he trusted Potter more than any Muggle.

"Fine" He said with a sour taste in him mouth "Ill call today to make an appointment." Pansy smiled triumphantly. The witch stood and walked over to Draco, scratching the puppy behind the ear.

"What are you going to name him?" Draco pondered her question for a moment before answering.

"Calix" Pansy rolled her eyes at his response.

"A Latin name. How predictable of you." But she looked down fondly at little Calix asleep in Draco's arms.

*****************************************************

Three days later Draco was sitting in the crowded waiting room of Potter's office. It was a menagerie of normal and magical beasts. Dogs, cats, frogs, owls, a Fwooper, snakes, and even a Murtlap. Draco clutched Calix close to his chest, and breathed a sigh of relief when his name was finally called. A lovely young witch led them back to one of the empty rooms and asked him to place Calix on the cold exam table. Reluctantly Draco did.

"Isn't he the cutest thing!" She cooed as she pet him and let Calix give her kisses. She quickly took his weight, checked his ears and nose, and took his temperature. 

"Now I am just going to have to take him to the back to get a little bit of blood work done." Before she could scoop Calix into her arms though Draco laid a protective hand on him. 

"Why do you have to take him to the back?" He asked cautiously. Draco was already on edge being here, but he did not like the idea of this witch taking his Calix away from him. At least when Draco could see Calix he knew he was safe. The witch gave an uneasy smile.

"Its okay. He will only be gone for a few minutes, and I promise I will take good care of him." Finally Draco removed is hand and let the witch take Calix away. The blonde could hear his pup whining as soon as the door closed. 

What took five minutes felt like years, but finally the witch came back and returned Calix to a very anxious Draco. The puppy yelped in delight as soon as he saw Draco, and the second he was in the wizard's arms he attacked Draco's face with wet kisses. 

"Well he sure is a daddy's boy." The witch commented fondly at their display. 

"Dr. Potter will be in shortly for Calix's exam." And with that she closed the door. 10 minutes later there was a knock o the door and in walked Harry Potter.

Even though Draco had seen Harry's pictures in the paper he hadn't seen Harry in person since his trial. His hair was still looked like birds nested in it, but he had upgraded his glasses to a more modern thin wired Ray-Ban style. Behind the lenses were the same bright green eyes that were burned inside of Draco's memory. He wasn't lanky anymore, now tones muscles filled out his shirt, and when Potter turned Draco noticed a nice firm arse that filled out his pants.

"Good morning Draco." Harry said in a perfectly professional voice as he flipped through his chart. Green eyes looked up over the papers and settled on Draco. Harry stopped form a moment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. A light pink color came to Draco's cheeks. Draco knew that he had done well for himself in the looks department since the War. It turns out that sleeping/eating on a regular basis, and not having a plethora of psychopaths living in your home does wonders for one's health. Draco didn't grow his hair out like his father, but instead kept it like he did his last year at Hogwarts, a little longer on the top and trimmed at the sides. The blonde had filled out some too, and he prided himself on his toned figure. Gray eyes looked up to meet green in the intense stare.

"Hello, Pot-Harry." Draco mimicked the same pleasant tone that Harry had used. Draco was here for Calix, and Calix was going to get the best even if that meant Draco had to exchange pleasantries with Harry Potter. The brunette shook his head, and glanced back down at his clip board.

"So you've brought a puppy in....Calix. Lets take a look at the pup shall we?" Harry stood by the exam table and patted the metal welcomingly. Draco stood and placed his dog down on the table again, standing protectively on the other side of the table. A wide smile spread across Harry's face as he reached out and started to play with the puppy.

"You've got yourself a Pit Bull, great dogs, very loyal and extremely smart." Draco lifted the pup's gums and examined his teeth.

"I'd say he is probably about 2 months old. He is definitely underweight. How did you find him?" Draco quickly retold the story about how he had found Calix in a thunderstorm outside of his shop. The entire time Harry had a deep frown on his face.

"What kind of sick bastard could do something like that to a puppy?" There was a bitterness in his voice as he scratched Calix behind the ear gently. It comforted Draco to know that Harry felt the same contempt for Calix's former owner.

"I have some questions about Calix's care. Right now I've been feeding him plain rice and ground turkey but I want to get him on a proper diet, and I was wondering which one you suggest. Also what is the best way to potty train him?" This morning as Draco stepped into the kitchen to get his morning cuppa he found his bare foot in a nice warm pile of poo. The blonde took the puppy out every hour and praised him when he did potty outside like the internet told him to do, but the message wasn't resonating. Harry gave out warm, rich laugh that gave Draco goose bumps. 

"For potty training I suggest giving him treats at first whenever he goes outside, or if you ever catch him going inside immediately take him outside. Don't ever yell at him or spank him though, it will only make him hide from you when he goes potty." Draco scoffed. Spank Calix!? Draco wouldn't ever dare laying a hateful finger on his pup.

"What kind of monster hits their dog?! I would never even think of hitting him." Harry raised his hands defensively. 

"I wasn't saying that you do or would, I was just giving my advice. As for the diet I suggest feeding him raw." For another hour Draco listened intently as Harry gave him advice on how to take care of Calix. At the end of their appointment Harry gave Draco a card with his address on it.

"If you ever need anything just owl me. No matter how trivial you think the question is I am more than happy to help." He gave Draco a warm smile that sent a small tingle down his spine, and then reached down and gave Calix a kiss on the head and pat goodbye.

***********************************************************

It had bee three weeks since their visit to Harry's clinic. Calix was healthy as ever, being fed a healthy raw diet and taken on walks every day. Draco also took Calix to the shop with him, where the puppy was cooed at the entire day. Having Calix had changed Draco's life completely. He knew what it felt like to love something so fiercely that he would do anything for it. So when one day after their trip to the local dog park when Calix refused to eat Draco began to worry. His pup wasn't himself suddenly. He was lethargic, refused to eat, and didn't even want to stand. Draco tried to coax him to eat anything, but the puppy wouldn't even eat his favorite treat, blueberries. Draco left the room for five seconds to get some water for Calix and when he came back his pup had thrown up a dark red liquid, that Draco recognized as blood. At closer inspection Draco picked up a small shard of what seemed to be glass from the bloody vomit. Panic filled the blonde as he looked down at his now still and shallowly breathing puppy. He raced into his study, and with shaky hands wrote a quick letter and then sent his owl quickly into the night sky. 

Draco sat holding Calix, who was swathed in a blanket, when Harry arrived through the Floo. Worried green eyes landed on Draco who was cooing softly at the motionless puppy.

"Draco. How is he?" Watery gray eyes looked back up at Harry.

"I don't know. He threw up a lot of blood, th...there was glass in it. His breathing is shallow...I just didn't know what to do." Draco didn't even try to hide the tears streaming down his face or the panic in his voice. Harry's mouth was in a thin line as he listened to Draco.

"Come on." Harry helped Draco to his feet, linked arms with the shaking blonde, and Apperated all three of them to his clinic.

************************************************************

Three hours. It had been three hours since Harry had rushed Calix in for surgery. For three hours Draco sat staring at the door, begging what ever god was listening that it would open and that Calix would be okay. When Harry finally opened the door Draco sprang to his feet. The vet looked drained and tired, but he gave Draco a soft smile.

"He will be okay. The glass had ripped a small hole in his stomach but I managed to close it and remove the rest of the glass. Im going to keep him here for a few days just to keep an eye on him, but he will be back to normal in about two weeks." 

Relief flooded through Draco, and he felt weak in his knees. Calix was going to be okay. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he threw his arms around Harry.

"Thank you." Was all he managed to croak out. Harry just wrapped his arms warmly around Draco and rubbed his back softly. Harry felt so warm and strong beneath Draco. His arms wrapped around Draco made the blonde feel butterflies swarming in his stomach. Draco pulled back ever so slightly so he was able to look into Harry's eyes. The green stared at him with such an intensity that Draco felt himself shiver beneath the gaze. Before Draco could wrap his mind around what was happening Harry had leaned in and was kissing him in the softest way, and Draco was kissing him back. Now they were kissing in the middle of Harry's office, wrapped up tightly in each other's arms. And suddenly Harry was kissing him harder, and at some point had pressed Draco's back against a wall. And Draco's hands had found their way into that messy black mop of hair. Now Harry's lips were on his neck, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh, and Draco was panting. It felt good, god it felt so good. Harry's hands were up his shirt now, surprisingly soft they moved up and down his torso, stopping to give each of Draco's nipples a quick pinch, which made Draco moan softly. The blonde pulled at Harry's hair, moving him so their lips were hungrily lapping at each other again. Only when they heard a small yelp and the dropping of a clipboard did they separate.

The small witch who had helped Draco during his first visit was staring at them with large doe eyes, papers strewn about at her feet. Harry coughed and rubbed the back of his head, while Draco's cheeks turned bright red and he looked at the ground.

"So..um... how is Calix Wendy?" The witch shook her head and started nodding. 

"He is good. I have him set up in the recovery room." She quickly reached down and gathered up the papers at her feet.

"I will see you on Monday Dr. Potter." Wendy shuffled away as quickly as possible, not saying good night to either of them. Harry gave a small chuckle and looked back at a thoroughly embarrassed Draco.

"Would you like to go see Calix?" Gray eyes lit up and Draco gave an eager nod. Harry led him through a long hallway and through a set of double doors. Inside the room the walls were lined with cages, most of which were empty, save for one large one on the bottom row. Quickly Draco ran to it and sunk to his knees. Inside on a fluffy pink blanket was his little Calix. His side was wrapped in white gauze that was stained with small red patches of red. One of his little legs was missing a patch of hair where the IV was put in. Draco watched the even breathing of the pup as he slept.

"He will be alright, I promise. Do you know how the glass could have possibly gotten into his stomach?" Harry sank down next to Draco, leaning against an empty cage and taking the blonde's hand in his own. Draco shook his head, wracking his brain, trying to remember the face of the monster who did this just so he could hex it off later.

"We were are the dog park. I let him off leash so he can run around and play with the other puppies..." Draco closed his eyes and desperately tried to think back. It was a regular boring morning walk. They got up in the morning, had breakfast. Draco had oatmeal and Calix had cow liver, carrots, spinach, blue berries, and a few sardines. Then they walked the three blocks to the dog park. Draco sat down on the purple bench in the right corner and Calix went to play with a Yorkie named Loki. He remembered the birds singing, the warm sun on his face, and... Draco's eyes snapped open. He remembered now. 

"There is a man who comes to the dog park every morning! He owns a grumpy old BullDog who tried to bite Calix when he tried to play last Friday. I got into quite a row with him over it. He have hovering around Calix today but I didn't think much about it. He is old and I thought he was harmless." Draco's voice became soft as he looked at his sleeping pup with sad eyes that quickly filled with anger.

"That bastard is going to pay for this. No one does this to my Calix and gets away with it." His voice was ice cold and murderous. Green eyes filled with worry and Harry laid a soft hand on Draco's knee.

"Dont do anything rash. You can't take care of Calix from Azkaban. He needs you right now, focus on him and him getting better and we will worry that man later." Harry using the word we made Draco's skin crawl a little bit. What they had just done was weird. They hadn't seen each other for years and are suddenly making out passionately in the hall? After Draco's dog had almost died much less. It had been awhile since Draco had been in a relationship and that had ended quickly and in flames. Draco just preferred to be by himself, and now his whole world was Calix. The idea of letting someone in made the blonde anxious. Harry knew best what kind of person Draco was in school. Harry had been there in his dining room, Granger was tortured by his crazy aunt, and Harry's house elf was murdered by her. The dark inky mark on Draco's arm started to burn under his shirt. Draco moved so Harry's hand was no longer resting on his knee.

**Author's Note:**

> WIP


End file.
